RWBY Partners
by Raven talon and tongue
Summary: Modern Highshool AU! Blake and Ruby meet one fateful English class. Ruby is immediately hooked on Blake, Blake is generally confused by Ruby. Ladybug (Ruby X Blake) and Freezer-burn in the back (Yang X Weiss) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Chapter One

* * *

The school bell went off with a ding, signaling the start of fifth period; English. Ruby fished a book out of her school bag. A small paperback book with a magnifying glass on the front cover, the words "Cat Detective" in the center of the magnifying glass.

Ruby set the book down on the wooden desk in front of her while the teacher called from a desk at the back of the room.

"For the first half of the class, half the class will write while the other reads. Then at the halfway mark it'll switch so people who have been reading will write, and vice versa for the people who were writing," The teacher called out, his scruffy beard twitching. "Everybody got that? Good."

Ruby looked around with a bored expression, noting her sister reading what looked to be a motorcycle magazine at the other side of the room. A few people had pencils out writing slowly; others lazily flipped the pages of their books.

The girl sitting next to Ruby pulled a notebook and a silver pen out of her bag before leaning back in her chair. Her black hair becoming slightly un-tucked from the grey beanie that sat on her head. She noticed Ruby starting to stare at her, and turned her head to look at Ruby, a annoyed expression taking over her face.

 _She's so pretty… Wait what? Why do I think she's pretty?_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Can I help you?" The ebony haired girl asked.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh god, she's talking to me!_ Ruby mentally panicked.

"sorryyou'rejustreallyprettysorrysorrysorryIdidn'tmeantobotheryouI'msosorry" Ruby jumbled out.

The beanie wearing girl stared at Ruby for a moment trying to make sense of what she'd just heard. Her forehead scrunching for a moment, as her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, then" The beanie wearing girl said, lingering on the okay for a few seconds.

 _Did she say I'm pretty?_ The ebony haired girl wondered.

"I'm, uh, I'm Ruby." Ruby said, hesitating for a moment.

"Blake. It's, Uh, nice to meet you Ruby." Blake said.

Blake turned her gaze back to the open notebook on her desk.

 _What should I write?_ Blake asked herself. _Poetry? Why not._

Just as she was about to start writing she noticed the girl beside her, Ruby, had fallen asleep. Her book open a few pages, atop her head.

 _Heh, kind of cute. Like a little kid._ Blake thought, a small exhalation of air leaving her nose, as a smile spread across her lips.

Blake wrote of new friends.

Ruby dreamed of new love.


	2. Chapter 2 The Songwriter

Chapter Two

Ruby woke to Yang shaking her awake, her head resting on the desk. She straightened up her back with a crack, and a thump sound beside her. Ruby registered her mystery book had fallen. She also registered that her neck felt terrible and was what had made the crack sound.

"Ruby we have to go," Yang began in her 'Momma Yang' tone. "School's over, little sis."

"Wha… Oh okay." Ruby muttered sleepily, still not fully awake.

Ruby picked her book up off the floor and stuffed it into her backpack as she stood up, opening her eyes fully. Ruby took in her sister waiting for her by the door, one hand on her popped hip, wearing a normal white t-shirt and a pair of beat-up, pale skinny jeans. Her blonde hair flowing loose and free over her shoulders adding accent to the generic white shirt.

"Let's a go" Ruby cheered in a Mario voice causing Yang to laugh a little.

"You two do realize that school is over and I'm still here right." A voice from the back of the room said.

Ruby spun around with a frightened expression to see a very annoyed looking English teacher with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Sorry" Ruby forced out quickly before quickly rushing out of the room dragging her sister behind her, the only thing the English teacher heard was a very belligerent call of "Ruby!"

(Insert fancy line here)

They arrived at their house quickly with Yang's reckless driving on Bumblebee. Yang flung her bag onto the floor by the couch before flopping onto said couch face-first, the springs groaning in protest beneath the weird plaid design on the soft cloth cushions. Her hair collapsed over her head in a blond mess, locks of it going everywhere.

Yang let out a small groan before rolling over onto her back. Lilac eyes looked sleepily at her sister who was still standing in the doorway looking at Yang with a dopey grin.

"You doing okay little sis?" Yang giggled out sitting up a little, a few strands of hair falling over her eyes.

"Yeah, just in another world," Ruby said, walking over to the couch and plopping herself down beside Yang with a slight 'Oof' sound, her school bag falling to the floor, "You know?"

Yang just laughed a little before leaning over and falling asleep on the couch.

 _Of all the skills Yang could have its falling asleep._ Ruby noted somewhat admirably.

Without making any sound, Ruby stood up gently and made her way to her bedroom. Her door was white with black designs painted on it. Ruby opened the door to reveal a black and red themed mess of a room. There was clothes strewn about the floor and a laptop on what could hardly be called a bed, beside a guitar and notebook.

Ruby walked over to her bed and sat down beside the laptop, opening it to show what looked to be an intro to a song:

"There's a day when all hearts will be broken

When a shadow will cast out the light

And our eyes cry a million tears

Help won't arrive"

Ruby looked at it for a moment before starting to type out some more, then picking up her guitar strumming a few chords quickly, and then typing a few more words. She alternated like this for a few minutes before laying back, her guitar and laptop set aside.

 _Why do I keep thinking about Blake? I only met her once after all… Whatever, I'll see her in two days anyway for English._ Ruby thought to herself as she began humming.


End file.
